Ghost Driver
The is the transformation belt used by Kamen Riders Ghost, Specter, Dark Ghost, and Zero Specter. They transform by using the Ghost Eyecons. retrieving the Billy the Kid Eyecon from his Ghost Driver.]] holds his coverless Ghost Driver.]] Chikara Saionji carries an unfinished Ghost Driver connected to electronics inside his briefcase to create Ghost Eyecons from unsealed Parka Ghosts. It presumably was incapable of being used for transformation due to its incomplete state, as it lacks a trigger mechanism. According to Sennin/Edith, one needs to have a fully functioning Ghost Driver in order to make a wish with the 15 Heroic Eyecons. Design * - The Ghost Driver's lever used to invoke transformation and finishing techniques. At the same time the Detonate Trigger is pulled, a special reactor furnace inside of the Driver is activated. This furnace develops and amplifies the energy stored in the Ghost Eyecons during loading, instantly generating the energy needed to transform. At the same time the Detonate Trigger is pushed back, the energy is released, allowing transformation. If the lever is pulled and pushed four consecutive times, all produced energy is consumed, allowing deathblows. * - A safety unit locate in the middle of the Ghost Driver shaped like an eye. It displays the inserted Eyecon. When the Detonate Trigger is pulled, and the Driver's special reactor furnace activates, the Glint Eye will 'blink', closing a safety shutter to prevent energy from leaking. Once the Detonate Trigger is pushed back, the shutter will open, releasing energy for transformation or deathblows. The opening and closing phenomenon of the safety shutter is called due to the fact that the Glint Eye appears to be blinking. Additionally, the Glint Eye has an energy transfer function, allowing it to transfer energy to the Gan Gun Saber and Gan Gun Hand. * - The silver panel on the Driver's left side. It contains a shield generator which wraps the entire Driver with a special defensive shield, protecting it from damage during intense battle. * - The Ghost Driver's strap. It has excellent durability, and is almost impossible to cut no matter what blade is used. Additionally, it adjusts itself to fit a wearer's waist. * - The front semi-transparent plate on the front of the Ghost Driver. It is a material conversion device which which converts an Eyecon's ghost into material, forming Parka Ghosts. * - The slot to insert Eyecons into. It synchronises the Ghost Driver's and the Ghost Eyecon's energies, and extracts the ghost's energy and abilities. Additionally, by using the Glint Eye's energy transfer function, the Eyecon Throne can install a Ghost or a feeling into an internally generated Blank Eyecon to create a new Eyecon. Functionality To transform, the user opens the Ghost Driver, presses the button on a Ghost Eyecon to its Standby Time setting, opens the plate, inserts the Eyecon into the , before closing it to secure the Eyecon in place. Afterwards, the user pushes the , closing the , and opening it back up by pulling the trigger, which activates the Eyecon's Transformation Time setting to summon its respective Parka Ghost and fuse with the user's body, thus completing their transformation into either Kamen Riders Ghost or Specter. To initiate a Ghost Eyecon's finisher, the user must pull and push the Detonate Trigger a second time to activate the Eyecon's Move Invocation Time setting. Alternatively, the Ghost Driver can activate the finishers of either Ghost's Gan Gun Saber or Specter's Gan Gun Hand by scanning the eyeball-like insignia found on the weapons' hilt with the Eyecon currently placed within the Ghost Driver. Additionally, after scanning the Energy Eye Crest on the Gan Gun Saber/Hand's hilt with the Ghost Eyecon currently placed within his Ghost Driver or loading two Eyecons into the Blender Furnace chambers of the Sunglasseslasher, the user pulls and pushes the lever of the Ghost Driver to increase his weapon's finisher. By pulling and pushing the lever four times, the user can activate the Ghost Driver's }} function where it manifests a giant construct of a Ghost Eyecon for the user to kick and destroy any giant-sized Gamma Holes before they have a chance to bring more Gammas into the world. In order to have the Ghost Driver cancel the transformation, the user must remove the Ghost Eyecon currently placed in its buckle and then close it back up. As mentioned by Yurusen, users of Ghost Drivers can re-spawn another copy of their weapon should the original be destroyed. Individual Drivers Behind the Scenes Portrayal The voice of the Ghost Driver is provided by m.c.A·T. Notes *The Ghost Driver resembles both the Fourze Driver from Kamen Rider Fourze and the Genesis Driver from Kamen Rider Gaim in a way since all three have a lever on the right side to transform the rider(s) and activate their finishing moves. It is also similar to the Genesis Driver's prototype, the Sengoku Driver, due to both having special catchphrases for each form. **It also works similarly to the Mach Driver Honoh, where closing the Driver with no Eyecons loaded inside will disengage the transformation, complete with a post-deactivation announcement (the Mach Driver has }}, while the Ghost Driver has }}). **Another similarity with the Gaim Riders' two types of different Drivers are that the same Drivers used by each multiple Riders, which has a different standby sound for each one, as well as only good as a transformation device like Decadriver's function of using Kamen Ride Card in it. **Necrom's Mega Ulorder shares this function as well. *The way Takeru summons the Ghost Driver is very similar to Yusuke Godai summoning his Arcle. *Coincidently, in one of the pages of the original Kamen Rider manga by Shotaro Ishinomori, Kamen Rider 1's Typhoon looks a lot like a big eye. References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Ghost)